


You're Gonna Go Far Kid

by Selenai



Series: Beyond the Archetype [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blue Balls, F/M, First Date, Kinda a ship for NaruHina, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, naruto the idiot, sasuke the cock tease, stalker!sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Naruto figures he can just have his cake and eat it, too. Sasuke isn't down with that.





	You're Gonna Go Far Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote something so fast! I was just inspired! This is more like a continuation than a standalone, pls forgive me! T__T

When Naruto finally came to it was clear that he’d slept most of the day away. It was dusk, and the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon. He used to hate that time of day. It reminded him that he was alone, and that nobody cared about him, but now it reminded him of nights out at Ichiraku with his team and festivals, and the moonlight lighting everything up in a mysterious and yet romantic way.

Okay, so maybe not the last one, but it was better than thinking of the most specific moon that came to mind when he thought about night which was the Tsukiyomi Sharingan moon. That shit had been crazy.

The next thing that became clear to him was that Sasuke had, once again, left him alone unconscious. If Naruto had been any less of a well adjusted teenager, he might’ve started having a complex about it.

After all, when he’d been much much younger, and his fascination with Sasuke had just started, he’d been brutally beaten and left for dead at the Valley of the End. With just Sasuke’s hitai-ate to keep him company for four freaking years until he was able to get it back to him.

Which made Naruto come quickly to consciousness, looking around with a fervour that had his neck aching. Where was that trinket? Had Sasuke left it behind for him again as some sick sort of mocking?

But no, Naruto couldn’t see it anywhere. It was gone. So either some huge ass squirrel had taken it, or Sasuke had actually cared enough to remember it. Naruto felt relief engulf him immediately and even though he was still very alone (and in quite a disgusting state), he was happy. It meant that Sasuke was coming back for sure.

Besides, what Sasuke had always coveted was power, strength, acknowledgment. And Naruto had just given him all of that in spades. So Sasuke would come back for more of it, and next time Naruto would-- well, he wasn’t sure _what_ his plan was, but it was getting Sasuke to stay.

When they were together, bigger things were in motion than just wanting to run off and discover what a shitty person Sasuke secretly was, or how inadequate a Hokage candidate Naruto currently was. There were bigger things. Like mind blowing orgasms. Naruto could go for more of those.

Flexing his good hand, Naruto could still feel the slight remnants of the Nature Energy that had bound them earlier. It was there in the pull of muscle, the ache of nerves. It had been a stronger rush of the energy than he’d experienced with Pops toad or when he’d been dipped in the special oil. It had been all _his_. Well, he’d shared it with Sasuke, but that was a special case. Generally speaking, it was a one off. All his, to become stronger than anyone ever (especially Sasuke), and an even better Hokage than his father.

There hadn’t even been any fear of turning into a stone toad. There hadn’t really been any kind of fear at all. Which was why Naruto knew that Sasuke would probably be back sooner rather than later. Because he probably felt the same as Naruto, which was relieved to have something safe to turn to that didn’t involve murder, war, or fear.

Not that Sasuke leaving wasn’t annoying. Because it was annoying in a way that only Sasuke could be.Naruto knew that he just had to be patient. Which wasn’t his strong suit in any way. If only he could create shadow clones and multiply himself to make time go by faster. 

“Whatever. That turd was probably just jealous of how big and thick my dick is. Yeah, it’s penis envy. Just like Sai.” He muttered to himself as he stood up a little awkwardly, now thanks to his lack of equal body weight.

He was ready to march back to the village a victorious man.

Until he took his first step and winced. Gross. Really gross. He was still carrying around a sticky (and now mostly dried) mess on his front. He desperately needed a shower or a bath or something. It was desperate times.

If he remembered correctly there was a stream just ahead, closer to the village. He could get cleaned up there and avoid walking bow legged into the village. He remembered it clearly from the time the Pervy Sage had taken him there for training. That was, so long as the battle with Pain hadn’t wiped it completely free from the village the way it had so many other things.

When he reached the spot, he was pleased to see a small stream just waist deep and it looked pretty clear, too. Only thing was, it looked a lot smaller than what he remembered from five years ago. Though.... Since he’d gone through his growth spurt, a lot of things looked smaller. Except his dick. He’d grown into that beast.

It wasn’t with much ease that he managed to get his clothes off, but it was a successful mission in the end anyways. And it was quite worth it when he peeled off his underwear with a grimace. Gross.

So. Gross. He guessed that that was why most guys did that sort of thing either in the shower, bath, other water, or inside of a woman. Self-cleaning (actually, he had very little knowledge of how it worked with women, since Pervy Sage had always been more about writing than talking).

Naked, he walked over to the stream and, using his good hand, shoved his underwear into the water, using fingers to work out the now-white mess. It was unpleasant. But it didn’t take too too long, and he was able to throw his boxers back over to the shoreline where his other clothes lay in a heap. It would feel much better now.

It would’ve been better with soap, Kurama would’ve lectured him if the fox hadn’t been so suspiciously quiet since he’d assisted with the diversion so he could catch Sasuke. Weird.

Really… it was good. Naruto was grateful for that. One less person to explain himself to. He was busy still explaining it to himself, honestly.

Positioning himself, he stuck his big toe into the water and shivered. It was a little unseasonably cold still, for the time of year it was anyways. He desperately needed to clean himself, though. His belly and groin area were worse off than his underwear had been and he couldn’t stand it. Also it just looked really gross. But he was a ninja. Cold water wasn’t going to be his death. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Deciding to do it just the same way he did everything else in his life, Naruto raised his hand above his head and jumped in. It made a loud splash, and succeeded in soaking him, even if the water only covered him to his waist. 

It was so cold he couldn’t help but to let out a soft gasp of surprise as the cold water infiltrated the space around his more sensitive regions. He was shivering quite furiously, but a man had to do what a man had to do!

As quickly as he could Naruto began scrubbing at the mess that Sasuke was one hundred percent responsible for.

Was it weird that he wasn’t in any kind of crisis mode about it? It had seemed perfectly natural at the time, their logical next step. Who knew? But it hadn’t felt… _wrong_ or anything. It had felt good. It had been better than good. Easily his best and most memorable orgasm. 

Ordinarily, when something romantically heavy happened to him, he tended to mull it over and obsess about it for what felt like an eternity. Hinata’s declaration of love had caught him completely off guard and he’d been obsessed with it long after the battle with Pain. To the extent that he had avoided her for weeks. When she’d taken his hand on the battlefront? He’d felt warm and happy and so accepted and loved in a way that he’d never experienced, and he’d thought about that for days after the war had ended. In fact, if he hadn’t just done… well, what he’d just done with Sasuke, that would probably still be number one most important thing to think about and fap to.

But Sasuke… kissing him. Touching him. Being intimate with him? That had felt natural. That wasn’t even worth over thinking, because it would definitely happen again. It was destined, he felt.

So, why wasn’t he freaking out? Had he just-- had he just lost his virginity? No. Nope. Nu-uhn. Sasuke hadn’t even touched his dick. It couldn’t count. That wasn’t how he was going to lose it. He couldn’t let Sasuke have the satisfaction of being his first _everything_. That would just make him go on a crazy powertrip like he always did.

Suddenly, Naruto was seething with anger towards Sasuke who was probably off somewhere with a smug grin on his face, feeling pretty good about himself and what he’d done. What. A. Turd.

“A-ah, Naruto-kun?”

The voice shocked him back to reality with a slap more invasive than the water had initially been, and he turned towards it, his face a deep flushed red. 

“Oi, Hinata! You come for a bath, too?” He asked as he instinctively reached down with his good hand to cover his goodies.

What he really wanted to cover, though, was that stump of an arm that protruded from his other side. It showed weakness, it showed vulnerability. It showed everything a shinobi shouldn’t be. 

Except that this was Hinata. She wouldn’t judge him. She wasn’t some random shinobi looking to kill him or attack him, or… well, he wasn’t sure what her intentions were, but he was suddenly aware of just how completely nude he was.

“No, uhm, I just happened to notice your chakra over here, and wondered what had taken you so far outside of the village.

It was a good thing that she hadn’t been so curious about two hours earlier. Hell, that wouldn’t have gone over well. Not that he cared. He was single. He was a guy. It had just been an orgasm.

Or something like that.

Her face was a deep red and she was staring at his chest like she’d never seen a naked man before. Which, well, maybe she hadn’t. All the Hyuuga’s had seemed rather repressed to Naruto. She did look sweet, though, when she was embarrassed. This was the Hinata he remembered from school. Only older, and more…. Developed. And, uh, yeah.

“Ah. Well, as you can see for yourself, I’m just fine. Just needed a break from everything. And I love this stream! Yeah, it’s my favourite place to be…. Naked, yeah!”

Hinata looked like she had no idea what he was talking about, but she nodded anyways and turned her pale eyes away from his body. Naruto wondered if she could see the remnants of Nature Energy in him, and if that had really been what had drawn her to him.

“Did you want me to leave you to… uhm, be naked, Naruto-kun?” She asked. And the anxiety was clear in her voice. He wasn’t even entirely sure what the answer was that she wanted the most. But she was really good company. She set him at ease.

A grin lit up Naruto’s face and he shook his head. “No, that’s okay. Just turn around for a second ‘kay?”

She did as he asked almost with too much gusto that she fell over. Yeah, he was probably the first naked guy she’d ever seen. Why else would she be so on edge?

Quietly, and with as much grace as Naruto could manage, he finished wiping up the mess on himself, and stepped back towards the shore. The breeze was making him cold, and he was suddenly very glad that Hinata hadn’t seen his entirely naked body in the water. After all, the cold never did very flattering things to a man’s body.

He pulled his wet boxers back on uncomfortably (and yet infinitely more comfortable now that they weren’t sticking to his pubic hairs), and stared down at the shirt that had taken him about five minutes to unbutton in the first place. He grabbed it, and shrugged it on, soving both his good amr and his stump through the holes, before taking the last couple of steps towards Hinata.

Naruto reached out with fingers that were always warm despite the rest of his body temperature, and touched her arm gently. She nearly jumped in the air.

“Could you give a guy a hand buttoning this up? I’m afraid Sakura-chan’s fashion sense hasn’t caught up with my abilities. I mean, I could summon a clone, but this seems easier…?”

With cheeks that were so bright that Naruto could easily see them even in the semi-darkness, Hinata reached with a trembling hand and began systematically buttoning up his shirt.

The warmth was radiating off of her and it was comfortable to be this close to someone. In the moonlight, Naruto thought her hair rather looked a similar colour to Sauske’s--- wait, nope. No. Nu-uhn, not going there. That was taboo.

She was very pretty, though. He didn’t know her as well as he knew some of the other people in the village, but he’d always admired how easily she’d gotten along with her teammates, and how fiercely loyal she was to her family, and how she’d grown into a woman who followed her ninja way, just like Naruto himself. 

Truly, he wondered what it might be like to get to know her a little more. He’d always seen himself settling down with Sakura-chan, despite how much she’d always turned him away. But now that he was older and things were becoming so much more…. Real, he knew that wasn’t even a remote possibility. Sakura-chan loved Sasuke. No one would ever be good enough, other than him. Which was what had spurred Naruto on to make sure Sasuke didn’t leave the village in the first place. Of course… that had turned into something very different, but it wasn’t like he saw Sakura-chan as a rival or something. She was just… she was part of his family.

“You know something, Hinata?” He asked as he stepped a little closer to her and her hand lingered on the top button after fastening it. She looked up at him through heavy lashes, and he could see his reflection in her eyes. It was eerie. It was… really freaking cool.

“You’re really quite beautiful.”

At that, her eyes went wide and she yanked her hand back and jumped away. Her face was flaming hot, and one of her hands instinctively came up to cup her cheek.

“W-What? What are you talking about all of a sudden?”

He shrugged and grinned at her brightly. He felt at ease. He felt comfortable. He felt… happy.

“I just noticed it. You hide it too much. I always thought Sakura-chan was the prettiest girl in the village, but now I’m not sure.”

She shook her head quickly, and turned away. Naruto wondered if he’d made a mistake, and so he took a step closer to her, his hand coming up to grasp her shoulder again.

“Hey, don’t be shy. We’re friends, remember? How about you take me out for ramen? I’m starving, so you’ll have to be pretty rich.”

They stood there like that for a moment, both completely still, both completely silent.

“With me?” She finally asked, unsure of what was happening. It was too good to be true, but she had to hold out hope. After all, if there was no hope, what was there?

Naruto released her shoulder and stood beside her for a second, before letting his hand fall even lower to tangle his fingers with hers.

“Sure, it ain’t no marriage proposal, but there’s nothing wrong with a first date, right? I mean… ramen and dumplings are a great way to go. Pervy Sage didn’t really teach me how to treat a girl right, but I think this is a good start. After all, I’m getting older, and it’s almost time to settle down, isn’t it? And I should have a girlfriend as good looking and kind, and strong as my ma was, right? So why not you?”

Hinata just stared at the ground a moment before drawing in a shaking breath. “This all of a sudden is… what made you change your mind?”

Naruto shrugged and squeezed her hand. “It’s easy with you. You’re… just right.” Like that story, right?

Much easier to explain than a liaison with Sasuke in the forest. It’s not like they could just go back to the village, he and Sasuke, and be boyfriends or whatever. If he did that, he’d never become Hokage. And besides… why would he want a boyfriend? Sasuke wasn’t marrying material. Not that he was thinking about marrying Sasuke.

Which was why Hinata was the safer choice. And she really was probably the prettiest girl in the village. If you overlooked how much she looked like Sasuke.

Yeah, this would show Sasuke. That asshole-turd would come back to the village, and Naruto would have a girlfriend and would no longer be a virgin, and they’d be even.

“What do you say, Hinata? First date on you?”

There was a barely there nod of her head, and she returned the pressure of his hand as he tugged her in the direction of the village.

He was going to win.

 

Once they got back to the village, Naruto directed Hinata to Ichiraku. The only annoying thing was that the constant chafing of his underwear, wet as it was, against his thighs was a reminder of Sasuke, and how when he’d touched Sasuke, he’d been on fire.

And how when he touched Hinata, he just felt calm. They were polar opposites, and he wasn’t sure what that meant. He didn’t want to just use Hinata. He legitimately liked her, and the fact that she really and truly did reciprocate his feelings mattered to him.

But did he love her?

Honestly, he didn’t think that was possible yet. It was like they’d met for the first time when she’d saved him from Pain. And then again on the battlefront with Obito.

He didn’t know any of her secrets. He didn’t know what (other than him, although that was pretty cool itself) she liked. Who she wanted to be as she grew into a mature woman.

A first date was a pretty good place to start, though. So long as nobody interrupted them.

“Here we go! Pork ramen please!!” He hollered as they entered the restaurant. Hinata lifted her free hand to her mouth and let out a soft sound of amusement. “Naruto-kun, what did you even do today to get really hungry?” 

It was Naruto’s turn to turn red, and he turned his head away, hoping she hadn’t noticed.

She hadn’t. Or if she had, she was being ultra-polite and not mentioning it. Good. He was safe.

“Nothing just--- oh! It’s ready! Itadakimasu!”

They ate their ramen in relative peace, the occasional villager peeking over at them, but nobody interrupting them, and Naruto learned that Hinata really wanted to be a successful head to her family. Something that would be passed on to her and her eventual husband. She wanted to be someone her little sister could look up to. She wanted to be someone that would make Neji proud.

And Naruto felt that on a primal level. He’d always wanted to become Hokage, but not just any Hokage. The best. The greatest. Everyone’s dad. He wanted to make his mother and father proud. He wanted to make Lord Third proud, and Pervy Sage, and everyone that had believed in him since the beginning.

As he came to know even those small things about her, he felt more and more like she could be his girlfriend and it would be okay. He wouldn’t need to feel sick every time that he saw Sasuke and Sakura together. He wouldn’t ever have to be lonely ever again.

“Thank-you for tonight,” Hinata said softly as they stopped just outside of her family’s house. She was looking down again. They really needed to work on her confidence.

“It’s fine,” he insisted, reaching up and tilting her chin up towards him. “It was fun. You’re fun.” And as if to punctuate his statement, he tilted his own head down and covered her lips with his in a slow, leisure kiss that lasted barely a second.

It sent shivers down his spine, but it lacked the desperate heat of Sasuke’s kiss. Why couldn’t he get that out of his head?

“Good night, Hinata!” He said as he pulled away and turned towards his own home. Where he could be alone with his thoughts.

“Good night, Naruto-kun,” came the louder than before call.

 

It didn’t take him long to get home. Even though he took the long way to give himself to wallow in the fact that there was literally no one that could help him solve his problem. How annoying.

He unlocked his door and stepped inside without turning on the light. It was really just one room anyways.

He peeled off his sandals and stepped away from the door. Wiping at his eyes, he stepped closer to the bed. Only… when he got there, he realized he wasn’t alone.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, perhaps a little loudly.

Sasuke raised one dark brow and threw the item he’d been holding onto the bed. “Are you so stupid that you’ve forgotten we’re in your apartment?”

Scowling, Naruto looked down. The hitai-ate shone in the moonlight reflecting off of it.

“Obviously I know-- Don’t play stupid you turd! What are you doing in _my_ apartment?”

Sasuke shrugged and stepped around the bed so that he was standing right in front of Naruto. “I haven’t been here the _whole_ time, loser.”

Scowl deepening, Naruto rolled his eyes. “As if I care where you were before. You’re a real pain in the ass, you know? I was having a great night and now I have to put up with you?” but even being as close as they were just then was enough to have Naruto’s blood boiling with arousal. He could still feel the toothmark on the inside of his bottom lip. Could still remember how hot and desperate, and _powerful_ they’d been together.

“Yeah, I saw that. Taking the girl Hyuuga for a go around? Don’t want to be a virgin for your whole life, I see. And just when I thought we were on the same page.”

That wiped the scowl from Naruto’s face. Now he was just really confused.”What’s that supposed to mean?”

A single shrug of a cloaked shoulder, and Sasuke reached up to brush a thumb against Naruto’s bottom lip, parting his lips. “You couldn’t have forgotten how good I made you feel earlier, did you? How hot,” he stepped closer so that they were touching. “Hard,” leant in so that their noses were touching. “The power.”

Naruto’s eyes slid closed, and he wondered if there was a way to chop Sasuke’s dick off without using his rasengan. He wanted Sasuke to feel as helpless as he did. He was a slave to just how different this felt than what he’d just shared with Hinata. And they weren’t even kissing. Yet.

Well, clearly Naruto had to change that. He surged forward that half an inch and captured Sasuke’s lips visciously. The kiss was desperate. It was violent. It was everything Naruto had found he’d missed since Sasuke had left him. It felt right.

And yet… was he betraying Hinata? He couldn’t bring himself to even think about her in the moment. It was too much,just kissing Sasuke had his cock hard and aching, and he wanted to have Sasuke actually touch him this time.

“Stop,” Sasuke grunted as they parted to catch their breaths. “Do you think you can have your cake and eat it, too?”

Naruto raised a sweaty brow and shrugged. “What’s that even mean? Hinata’s going to be my girlfriend and you’re going to be--”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “I’m going to be gone,” he said simply. Without another word, he stepped back and jumped from the window leaving Naruto alone and in quite a state.

He was breathing heavily, sweating, aching, and tingling all over with the Nature energy that had spread through his whole body at Sasuke’s touch.

What was even happening?

Naruto sank onto his bed, threw his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

Sasuke really was a runny turd like he’d always thought.


End file.
